Justice League 1-1: The Beginning
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: AU for both Flash and Arrow. Barry discovers that Reverse Flash and Gorilla Grodd want to free Slade Wilson for their own evil plans. The Flash realizes that he needs the help of Team Arrow to stop them. They realize that they need a combined team of heroes in order to stop these dangerous villains. They will have to form the Justice League.
1. Villains of Central City

_I do not own The Flash or Arrow. Only this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Villains of Central City

Central City

Night had fallen over Central City. The glowing skyscrapers illuminated downtown. It was underground where the true darkness reigned. In the sewers below central city, evil was brewing. Grodd, a giant black gorilla with psychic abilities, sat in his lair. He was recovering from a recent encounter with the Flash, the hero of Central City. However, he was not the only villain in the sewers. Grodd was about to get a visit from his creator, his father, Harrison Wells. These days however, Dr. Wells is better known as the Reverse Flash. On this night, he escaped custody in S.T.A.R. Labs and literally went underground to avoid the Team Flash. He ran fast until he found Grodd. The Gorilla was taken by surprise to find the man in the yellow suit. Then, he realized who the man was under the mask and he became happy.

"Father." Grodd said. "You came back."

"They were fools to think they could hold me." Reverse Flash said. "I built the place. Of course I know how to get out of it. I came to you first Grodd because I need your help."

"I'm alone." Grodd said.

"I know." Reverse Flash said. "Just listen to me. I have a way to fix that. I need to get back to my own time. My original plan of using the Flash to do that isn't going to work anymore. So I've come up with an impromptu plan B. If you help me, I'll make more gorillas like you so you won't be alone."

"I will help you." Grodd said.

"Good." Reverse Flash said. "We need to leave right away."

"Where are we going?" Grodd asked.

"We're going to an island in the North China Sea called Lian Yu." Reverse Flash said. "We're going to free Slade Wilson."

It didn't take long for the Flash to realize that Dr. Wells had broken out of S.T.A.R. labs. He tracked the Reverse Flash here in the sewers and swiftly ran inside to find him conspiring with Gorilla Grodd. The Flash arrived just in time to hear the last bit about how they plan to release Slade Wilson.

"Your not going anywhere." The Flash said.

"You forget Barry." The Reverse Flash said. "I'm faster than you."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Reverse Flash extended his arms and began rotating them at lightning speed. This created a gust of wind that shot at the Flash. The hero of Central City was not fast enough to avoid the blast. The wind knocked him off his feet and sent the Flash flying backwards into the brick wall and landing on the ground. When the Flash got back on his feet, he saw the the Reverse Flash and Grodd had disappeared. The Flash then used his ear piece to communicate with Caitlin and Cisco back at S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I'm going to Star City." The Flash said.

"Barry." Caitlin said. "What happened with Dr. Wells?"

"He and Grodd are planning something big." The Flash replied. "They need Slade Wilson to do it."

"But he's in prison on an island in the Pacific." Cisco said.

"I know." The Flash said. "They're going to break him out. I need to get to Star City and warn Oliver."

With that, the Flash ran. He ran out of the sewers and back onto the streets of Central City. The Reverse Flash and Grodd were a powerful team and they would work fast. He needed to get to Star City to gather a team to stop them. The Flash found that once again he needed the help of the Arrow.


	2. Team Arrow

Chapter 2: Team Arrow

Star City

Night had fallen over all of California. While evil stirred in the darkness of Central City, other kinds of evil moved in the night of Star City, just miles away. Tonight, there was an armed robbery at Star City Bank. Fortunately, Star City had its own protector, the Green Arrow. Tonight however, the Arrow (Oliver Queen) was not alone. He was accompanied by the Black Canary (Laurel Lance), Spartan (John Diggle) and Speedy (Thea Queen). The bank robbers were fools to think they could stand a chance. When team Arrow walked into the bank, the robbers froze. There were four of them with black masks on their heads. Team Arrow was blocking the only exit. There was no way out. The robbers dropped their money and aimed their guns at Team Arrow, ready to shoot. However, the vigilantes were faster than them. Arrow and Speedy each shot arrows into one of the robber's legs, causing them to fall to the ground. Spartan did the same thing, only with bullets. Black Canary was holding a rock and threw it at the fourth robber with intense speed, rendering him unconscious. Team Arrow then retreated from the bank, leaving the four robbers for the police to find in a few minutes when they arrived. The four of them were about to hop on their motorcycles that were parked outside and ride back to their headquarters. However, they were shocked when the Flash suddenly appeared.

"Barry." The Arrow said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." The Flash said. "This is big."

"How big?" Black Canary asked.

"Slade Wilson big." The Flash replied.

With those words he had everyone's attention.

"He's trapped in an A.R.G.U.S. prison on Lian Yu." Spartan said.

"Two of the most powerful metahumans from Central City are on their way there right now to release him." Flash said. "I don't know why."

"Which metahumans?" Speedy asked.

"Reverse Flash and Gorilla Grodd." Flash said.

"Will A.R.G.U.S. be able to stop them?" Black Canary asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn was able to get Slade out last time to test me and Thea when we were on Lian Yu." Arrow said. "I'm sure a psychic Gorilla and a speedster from the future can do it too."

"I need your help to stop them." Flash said. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

"Well then." Arrow said. "We're going back to the island."

"How?" Spartan asked. "I get that the Flash could run there, but what about the rest of us?"

"I've got that covered." Arrow said. "Follow me."

The four of them then got on their motorcycles and followed the Green Arrow as they rode through downtown. The Flash ran right alongside them. None of them were exactly sure where Oliver was leading them, but they trusted that he had a plan. All they could do was hope that this plan was enough to stop Reverse Flash and Grodd from freeing Slade Wilson.

* * *

Central City

Just outside the city on this starry night, there was an active military base. Reverse Flash and Grodd had business to take care of here before they departed for Lian Yu. They practically were able to walk right into the base. Grodd used his powers to hypnotize all the guards they came across. They went inside the building. Outside were a series of small planes. They planned they take on of these planes. However, they needed something first. They walked right into the office of General Alexander Smith and shut the door behind them. General Smith was shocked to see them. Grodd used his powers to force the general to remain still, so he could not call for help or use his gun.

"Hello General." Reverse Flash said. "I need something from you."

"What do you want?" General Smith asked.

"I need you to give us directions to Lian Yu." Reverse Flash said.


	3. Race to Lian Yu

Chapter 3: Race to Lian Yu

Star City

The Arrow, Black Canary, Spartan, and Speedy rode their motorcycles through downtown as the Flash ran alongside them. They had to get to the other side of the Pacific Ocean before the Reverse Flash and Grodd. The evil metahuman and his psychic gorilla wanted to free Slade Wilson for still unknown reasons. They kept riding until they realized that Oliver was leading them on the highway out of the city. They still followed the Arrow, but the Flash ran up next to him to talk.

"Where are we going?" Flash asked.

"You'll see." Arrow said. "It's not far."

Eventually, the Arrow led them off the highway and onto a deserted dirt road surrounded by trees on both sides. He was leading the group of heroes to a secret spot through woods. Laurel, Barry, John, and Thea's curiosity grew larger and larger with each passing second as Oliver refused to reveal any information to them, as usual. Eventually they came to a field with a large warehouse in the center of it. Clearly Oliver's surprise was in there. As they got closer to the warehouse, they discovered that it looked more like an airplane hanger.

"Do you have a plane?" Laurel yelled ahead. "Are we going to fly to Lian Yu?"

The Arrow maintained his typical silence and was getting great amusement over the fact that he knew the secret. However, it was now time to share with the rest of the group. They all parked their motorcycles and jumped off in front of the hanger. Oliver opened the large doors and the five of them went inside to find a small plane.

"Since when did we have a plane out here?" Speedy asked.

"It's been here a while." Arrow responded. "Now we're going to use it to go back to Lian Yu."

"Is there room for all of us?" Spartan asked.

"There should be." Arrow replied.

"If there's not, I can always run there." Flash said.

"No Barry." Oliver said. "You need to keep your strength up. We can't afford to be tired if we have to fight Reverse Flash and Grodd. Now everybody get in. It's time for takeoff."

* * *

The plane was in the air for twenty minutes before Oliver's cell phone started ringing. The others were all in the back trying to sleep while he flew the plane. He picked up the phone and saw that it was Felicity Smoak. It was now that he realized he forgot to tell her what they were doing. Oliver answered the phone.

"Hey where are you guys?" Felicity asked. "I didn't think it would take half an hour to stop a bank robbery. You all turned off your ear pieces so I couldn't reach you."

"We turned them off because of the air pressure." Oliver said.

"Air pressure?" Felicity repeated. "Are you on a plane?"

"Yes." He replied. "We're going to Lian Yu. Barry came back from Central City. He said the Reverse Flash and Gorilla Grodd are going to free Slade Wilson. We have to stop them."

"Why do they want to free Slade?" Felicity asked.

"We don't know." Oliver replied. "We don't want to find out either."

"Just be careful." Felicity said. "I love you."

"Love you too. I'm going to call Amanda Waller so she can hopefully get A.R.G.U.S. agents to help us." Oliver said before hanging up.

Oliver had to return his focus to flying the plane. It was going to be a long flight through the dark sky.

* * *

Central City

At the military base outside Central City, Reverse Flash and Grodd had successfully gotten directions to Lian Yu from General Alexander Smith. They now stood in his office with Smith's dead body sitting in the chair. After they got the information they needed, Grodd fried his brain. The only thing left to do was leave. To do that, they were going to need one of the planes from outside. They knew they could not get out as easily as they walked in, but they was ok. They figured it would be fun to wreck part of the base.

Grodd then smashed through the window and landed three stories down on the ground where they kept the planes. There were hundreds of soldiers on the ground who immediately took action against him. They took out their guns and prepared to fire at the Gorilla as he made his way to the closest plane. Reverse Flash ran down the side of the wall to the ground and began fighting and disarming the soldiers at lightning speeds. This provided Grodd with enough cover to successfully get into a plane. Grodd then used his powers to turn the plane on and begin takeoff. He moved the plane into position. Anyone who was smart got out of the way. The plane then shot forward on the ground until it started to fly into the air. Grodd was on his way to Lian Yu. Reverse Flash knew that there were only single passenger planes here and knew that he would have to run on water all the way to Lian Yu. So, he did. He escaped the compound and ran on the ground behind the airborne gorilla. After five minutes, Grodd was flying over the water while Reverse Flash was running on the water below him. The heroes had left Star City and the villains had left Central City. Both were on their way to Lian Yu. The person on everyone's mind was none other than the horrible Slade Wilson.


	4. Evil Plans

Chapter 4: Evil Plans

Oliver and Barry both couldn't sleep. They were too focused on Slade and the Reverse Flash. While Laurel, John, and Thea slept in the back of the small plane, the Arrow and the Flash sat in the pilot and passenger seats at the front. Barry had just gotten off the phone with Caitlin and Cisco at S.T.A.R. Lands in Central City. He told them of his plan of joining forces with Team Arrow to stop Dr. Wells and Grodd from freeing Slade Wilson. They warned him to be careful on Lian Yu once he got there and they promised to inform Joe and Iris. Oliver had gotten off the phone with Felicity an hour ago telling her the plan as well. Now the two of them sat in silence trying to figure out what the Reverse Flash and Grodd wanted with Slade. They also had to prepare for the possibility that they wouldn't be enough to stop them.

"Dr. Wells wants to get back to his time." Flash said. "How could Slade Wilson possibly help him do that?"

"And why involve Grodd?" Arrow asked.

"I assumed it was just to help get Slade free." Flash said.

"There's many reasons he could need the help of a psychic Gorilla." Arrow replied. "I'm going to call A.R.G.U.S."

"What can they do against metahumans?" Flash asked.

"They can at least give us reinforcements." Arrow said.

"I just don't want any innocent people to get hurt or worse." Flash said.

"Think about how many innocent people will die if Slade gets out and then starts working with the Reverse Flash." Arrow said.

"Alright." Flash said. "Call them."

The Arrow then dialed Amanda Waller's private number. As the head of A.R.G.U.S., she only gave that number to a select few and it was only to be used by the Arrow in times of extreme emergency. Oliver figured that this certainly counted as an emergency. Eventually, Ms. Waller picked up.

"This better be good to wake me in the middle of the night." She said.

"I need A.R.G.U.S." Arrow said. "Your prison on Lian Yu is about to be broken into by metahumans."

"What?" Amanda asked.

"The Reverse Flash and Gorilla Grodd are going to try and free Slade Wilson." Arrow said. "I've teamed up with the Flash and we're on our way there now, but I don't know if we'll be enough to stop them."

"Say no more." Waller said. "Reinforcements will be on Lian Yu before you get there. It should actually be daylight over there by the time you get there."

"Thank you." Arrow said before hanging up.

* * *

In a different part of the Pacific Ocean far behind the Arrow's plane, Grodd was flying his own plane to Lian Yu with the Reverse Flash running on the water below him. The plane they stole only had room for one and Grodd was big enough for two. There was no space for Dr. Wells to ride with him. Neither wanted to spend the time it would take to get to Lian Yu in silence. So, Grodd used his psychic abilities to communicate with the Reverse Flash telepathically.

"Father." Grodd said. The Reverse Flash heard the voice in his head as he was running slow enough to stay in time with the plane. "Why are we doing this?"

"I told you why." The Reverse Flash replied. "I need Slade to get me back to my time."

"Why?" Grodd asked. "What can he do?"

"He's a genius like myself." Reverse Flash said. "I have a special purpose for another mind like my own."

"How do you know he will help you?" Grodd asked.

"Because I'll help him, just like I'm going to help you." Reverse Flash said. "In return for your services, I will make more gorillas like yourself so you won't be lonely. In return for Slade's help, I'll assist him in fulfilling his mission."

"What is his mission?" Grodd asked.

"To get revenge on the Arrow by killing everyone he loves before ultimately killing him too." Reverse Flash said. "Once he sees what we can do, he won't be able to turn down my offer. You'll get more friends and I'll get back to my own time. And, as a happy consequence, the Flash and the Arrow will both be dead."


	5. Slade

Chapter 5: Slade

Laurel, John, and Thea awoke on the plane as it was still in the air. However, they couldn't help but notice that it was now daylight outside. That's what happens when you fly right into another time zone at fast speeds. Oliver was so determined to get to Lian Yu before the metahumans that he practically flew at the speed of Superman.

"You guys are awake." Oliver said. "Good. We're about to land."

They all looked out the window at the bright green island below. They all still found it hard to remember that Oliver spent five years on this island before returning to Star City and becoming the Arrow. On the beach, they saw about a dozen black jeeps and men in black clothes carrying guns.

"Who are those guys?" Black Canary asked.

"A.R.G.U.S." The Flash responded.

"Why did you get them involved in this?" Spartan asked.

"We need the backup." Arrow replied. "I don't want to take any chances on Slade getting out. Maybe with them here we can even stop the Reverse Flash and Grodd."

"You seem to have an awful lot of faith in A.R.G.U.S." Speedy said.

"I'm just trying to remain optimistic." Arrow said. "The metahumans can't be too far behind us."

The plane soon landed on the other end of the beach, away from A.R.G.U.S. and the prison where they were holding Slade. The Green Arrow, Flash, Black Canary, Spartan, and Speedy then walked down the beach. The area around Slade's underground prison had become a military station. Dozens of soldiers were preparing their weapons for battle. The heroes soon arrived and were greeted by one of the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers.

"Hello sir." The soldier said. "We've been instructed by Ms. Waller to defend this island and assist you in anyway we can."

"Those are your only orders?" Arrow asked. "She didn't give you a plan?"

"We are under your control." The soldier said. "Today, you and the Flash are our commanders."

Oliver and Barry were both taken aback by this. They were in charge of coming up with a plan to stop the intruders when they eventually got here.

"I want to see Slade." Arrow said.

"Of course." The soldier said. "Follow me sir."

The Arrow then followed the soldier while the rest of the heroes remained on the beach. They knew this was personal between Oliver and Slade. So much had happened between the two of them. When Slade tried to destroy Star City with his Mirakuru Army, he murdered Oliver's mother. He was ultimately imprisoned here in Lian Yu. Oliver and Thea later came here to train, but Malcolm Merlyn let Slade loose. It took a lot for Oliver and Thea to subdue him. The Arrow didn't want to have to do that again and hoped that they could stop the metahumans. The soldier led the Arrow to a hatch near the water. Oliver opened the lid and descended down the ladder into the underground prison alone. Once there, he walked forward until he was a few yards from Slade's cell. There, sitting on a bench behind bars and staring at him with his one working eye, was Slade Wilson.

"Hello Mr. Queen." Slade said. "Did you miss me?

"Not particularly." Arrow said.

"I hear someone's trying to let me out of here." Slade said.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Arrow said.

"Who is it?" Slade asked. "I'm just curious. Nobody here tells me anything."

"I'm certainly not telling you either." Arrow replied.

"Fine." Slade said. "But whatever's coming has got you scared enough to call in reinforcements. You've never done that as long as I've known you. I've gotten out of here before and I'll do it again. No matter who's coming and no matter how many friends you've got up there. Make no mistake. I'm getting out of here."

The Arrow then turned around and climbed back up the ladder to the beach. He then closed the hatch and locked it. Oliver saw that the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers were now running frantically about the beach. Oliver wondered what could've happened while he was down there. Suddenly, the Flash ran up to him.

"I came up with a plan while you were down there." Flash said. "I was going to confirm it with you, but we don't have time."

"What's happening?" Arrow asked.

"Turn around." Flash said.

The Arrow turned around to look at the open ocean. However, it wasn't the water that was scaring everyone. It was two objects in the distance that were rapidly approaching the island. One was a small fighter plane being flown by a large black gorilla. The other was a man in a yellow suit who was literally running on the water. The heroes had no more time to plan. They had to take action. The Reverse Flash and Gorilla Grodd were finally here.


	6. The Battle of Lian Yu part 1

Chapter 6: The Battle of Lian Yu part 1

On the eastern shore of Lian Yu, A.R.G.U.S. soldiers frantically ran about the beach getting prepared for the fight. The Arrow and the Flash stood on the beach as well. They could see Grodd's plane approaching the island with the Reverse Flash running alongside it on the water.

"Ok Barry." Arrow said. "What's your plan?"

"Come with me." Flash said.

The Flash then grabbed the Arrow and rapidly brought him through the beach and into the jungle. They hid in the bushes that were next to the sand. The Arrow noticed that Black Canary, Spartan, and Speedy were also crouching down behind the bushes.

"What are we doing back here?" Arrow asked.

"When Grodd and Dr. Wells get here, the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers will fire at them for a few seconds." Flash said. "Then, while they're distracted by A.R.G.U.S., we ambush them from the bushes."

"I don't think it's a bad plan." Black Canary said.

Oliver didn't have time to question it. They were running out of time to think of something else. A.R.G.U.S. soldiers had set up a small missile launcher that was aimed right at Grodd's plane. Barry yelled the order to fire from the bushes where the heroes were crouching. Then, two small misses blasted away from the beach and shot directly at Grodd's plane. However, this was one smart gorilla. Grodd expertly dodged the missiles, letting them zoom past him and eventually fall into the ocean. The plane and the Reverse Flash were quite close now. In fact, Oliver felt they were close enough to be hit be a special arrow. The Green Arrow stood up and aimed one of his explosive arrows at Grodd's plane. He would only have one shot. Oliver released the arrow, which flew at lightning speed and hit the plane directly. Grodd's plane exploded, creating a small ball of fire in the air. However, the large black gorilla jumped out of the plane before the explosion. The big ape fell into the water and did not resurface. It appeared that Grodd had drowned and was now dead.

"Great shot Oliver." Spartan said.

"It's not over yet." Arrow said.

"We still have to worry about him." Speedy said, referring to the Reverse Flash, who had now run onto the beach.

Dozens of A.R.G.U.S. soldiers began firing bullets at the yellow speedster. Unfortunately, he was too fast for all of them. He dodged the bullets with cunning precision. Dr. Wells made it so that the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers began accidentally shooting each other. Once the majority of the soldiers were dead, he started to move towards the hatch that led to Slade's underground prison.

"No!" Arrow yelled as he launched another explosive arrow at the Reverse Flash.

Dr. Wells was fast. He was certainly faster than Grodd. The explosive arrow trick would not work this time. The man in the yellow suit caught the arrow in his arm and, with incredible speed, threw it back at the heroes by the trees. The arrow exploded in mid-air before it could actually hit any of the heroes directly. However, the blast was strong enough to knock them all back a little. Reverse Flash then turned his sights back to the hatch. Barry had had enough of this. The Flash got to his feet and ran in front of the hatch.

"Not today." Flash said.

"Get out of my way." Reverse Flash said. "Since you won't get me back to my time, there's nothing stopping me from killing you anymore."

The Flash then ran forward and passed Dr. Wells. As he did, the Flash punched him in the face. The Reverse Flash turned around and saw the red Flash standing there, taunting him.

"I'd like to see you try and kill me now." The Flash said.

"Slade can wait until after I kill you." Reverse Flash said. "While I'm here, I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

The two speedsters then ran away from the beach and disappeared into the jungle to have an intense battle amongst the trees. The Arrow, Black Canary, Spartan, and Speedy then stepped onto the beach amongst the destruction and carnage. Most of the soldiers had been killed or wounded and a dangerous fight was happening somewhere in the jungle between Barry and Dr. Wells.

"We should go help him." Black Canary said.

"No." Arrow said. "The Flash can take care of himself. We have to guard Slade's prison and make sure he doesn't get out."

The four heroes then started walking across the beach towards the hatch, but suddenly stopped when they saw something horrifying on the water. A large, wet gorilla was emerging from the waves and walking on the beach. Gorilla Grodd had survived the Arrow's explosive attack and was now ready to take his revenge.


	7. The Battle of Lian Yu part 2

Chapter 7: The Battle of Lian Yu part 2

The Flash and the Reverse Flash were going toe to toe, racing at top speeds across the jungle island taking shots at each other. However, the more intense battle was about to take place on the beach. Most of the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers were dead or wounded and sprawled across the sand. The Arrow, Black Canary, Spartan, and Speedy stood together as Grodd emerged from the ocean onto the sand, eager to fight them and fulfill his father's mission. He refused to leave the island until Slade Wilson was free. Now, the four heroes would have to take on a powerful psychic gorilla. The Flash was just barely able to defeat Grodd in the past. What chance did these heroes have without powers? The heroes themselves were certainly unsure, but now was not the time to fear, They'd faced terrible threats before. They could do this too.

Arrow and Speedy both fired arrows at the large ape. However, they simply bounced off him. Grodd had become strong enough to survive being hit by a train. There was no way ordinary arrows would subdue him. Grodd then charged at them with great speed and a loud roar. Spartan fired his gun at the gorilla multiple times, but they were just as effective as the arrows. Black Canary then stepped in front and let out a screech. The sound was enough to momentarily paralyze the average person. The heroes were all wearing special ear pieces that protected their ears. The sound pierced Grodd's ears. He stopped running to cover them with his large hands. Eventually, Black Canary had to take a breath, and stopped screaming. Grodd then regained his hearing and stood motionless only a few yards away from the heroes.

"I am impressed." Grodd said. "But I am not defeated."

Grodd then used his special psychic powers. He decided to reach into their minds. Suddenly, Speedy drew an arrow and fired it at Oliver. The Green Arrow quickly dodged.

"What are you doing?" Arrow yelled at her.

"It's not her." Spartan said. "It's Grodd. He's controlling her."

Black Canary then took her long staff and swung right at the Arrow, who was successfully able to dodge once again. Grodd was controlling her as well. The gorilla stood and watched as Speedy and Black Canary stood next to each other, preparing to attack the Arrow and Spartan.

"Listen to me." Arrow said. "You can fight this."

"No they can't." Spartan said. "Barry said it's basically impossible to resist Grodd's control."

Grodd knew that he could just control all four of them at once and use them to free Slade Wilson, but making them fight each other was much more fun. Soon, Speedy flung herself at the Arrow and the two archers were engaged in hand to hand combat. Black Canary jumped at Spartan and the two of them began fighting as well. Grodd stood and smiled as the fighting heroes moved farther and farther away from him. Oliver and Thea's battle was the most intense. They had received special training and were expert fighters.

Suddenly, the two speedsters returned to the beach after having their own fight all over the island. Reverse Flash ran right next to Grodd and the Flash ran in the middle of the fighting heroes. The emergence of the speedsters momentarily made Grodd lose focus. As such, his hold over Speedy and Black Canary was broken. The heroes didn't have time to apologize. They took out their weapons and aimed them at the two metahumans across the beach. Dr. Wells and Grodd had come so close. They would not accept defeat now.

Reverse Flash extended his arms and began rotating them at lightning speed. Barry knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to create a powerful gust of wind that would blow the heroes away so they could go free Slade Wilson. The Flash fell for that trick earlier in the sewers of Central City, but not this time. Dr. Wells was not the only speedster on Lian Yu. The Flash extended his arms and began rotating them at lightning speed as well. Two powerful gusts of air then blasted towards each other and collided in the center. Neither blast was powerful enough to overcome the other, but the intense winds rustled the sand intensely, creating a small sandstorm on the beach. The heroes and villains both became surrounded by sand and could not see anything. The Flash stopped rotating his arms, so that the wind would stop blowing the sand around. Apparently the Reverse Flash had done this as well because there was no more wind and the sand fell back to the ground. However, once the heroes could see again. They found that Grodd and the Reverse Flash were gone. The Battle of Lian Yu was over, but who had really won and what had happened to Slade?


	8. The Justice League

Chapter 8: The Justice League

Thirty minutes had passed since the end of the battle. Most of the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers were dead. Grodd and Reverse Flash had disappeared. The Arrow, Black Canary, Spartan, and Speedy guarded the hatch that led to Slade Wilson's underground prison. Oliver worried that in the midst of the sandstorm, the two evil metahumans had gone down and released Slade. Fortunately, that evil man was still locked up tight beneath the hatch in a special cell. Barry spent the last half hour running around Lian Yu looking for Wells and Grodd. He returned to the four heroes at the hatch with his report.

"I checked every inch of this place." Barry said. "They're not here. They must have fled during the sandstorm."

"What's to stop them from coming back in the future?" Spartan asked.

"Us." Speedy said. "We stopped them today. We'll do it again."

"We barely stopped them today." Back Canary said. "We didn't wound them and they killed most of our backup."

"We need a different kind of backup." Arrow said.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"Heroes." Arrow said. "Vigilantes who fight for the good of others like ourselves. We need to form a team of more than just the five of us."

"Like a super hero league?" Speedy asked.

"But only those who fight for justice." Black Canary added.

"The Justice League." Arrow said. "That's what we'll call it."

"I'll call Rip Hunter." Flash said. "If we can get his team to join, that would double our numbers."

"It would give us the Atom, Hawkgirl, White Canary, Captain Cold, Heatwave, Firestorm, and Hawkman." Speedy said.

"I'd like to see Reverse Flash and Grodd try to stand up to a league like that." Spartan said.

"There's one more person we need." Flash said.

"What?" Arrow asked. "Who else do we know?"

"You don't know her." Flash said. "But I think she'd be a fantastic addition to our team."

"She?" Black Canary asked.

"A powerful hero from another Earth." Flash said. "I worked with her when I accidentally ran to her Earth one day when I was trying to get fast enough to stop Dr. Wells. She stands for everything we do and if we get her on our team, we'll be stronger than ever."

"What's her name?" Speedy asked.

"Her name is Kara." Flash said. "But people on her Earth call her Supergirl."

* * *

The sun was rising for a new day on Lian Yu. The new Justice League (Arrow, Flash, Black Canary, Spartan, and Speedy) had left in their plane during the night for the United States, where they planned to begin recruiting members for their team. Barry searched the island and determined that Grodd and Reverse Flash had gone. Unfortunately, he was wrong. They were hiding in the trees and Grodd used his psychic abilities to shield them from being easily noticed. Now, there was no one to stop them from freeing Slade Wilson. Reverse Flash and Grodd walked onto the beach and moved towards the hatch that led to Slade's prison below. Once he joined them, Dr. Wells could start putting his sinister plans into action.

* * *

 _to be continued in_ _ **"Justice League 1-2: The Dangerous Alliance"**_ _, a crossover between_ _ **Arrow**_ _and_ _ **Supergirl**_ _. The Flash and Arrow work on recruiting members for the new Justice League, including the heroes from "Legends of Tomorrow" and Supergirl herself. They have to act fast because Reverse Flash and Grodd have freed Slade Wilson and begin their evil plans. However, new villains soon join their team. The forces of good and evil have never been so powerful. What will happen next? Thanks for reading. I hope you'll read the next story. Please review and let me know what you think :)_


End file.
